


Devoted

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then on occasion, Sideswipe would waltz along and turn things on their heads completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted

The time was exactly 3:25 am when Prowl's systems kicked online full-force, processors just as awake as though he'd had morning energon already. His only issue with that was that it was nearly two hours earlier than he'd planned to really wake up. Interesting phenomenon, really - Prowl was sure he'd have a bit more difficulty with perking himself up like this had he recharged for those two more hours.

As it was, there wasn't much else to do. Forcing his systems back into recharge probably wouldn't give him the rest he needed, so he might as well get on up. The Ark was sparsely populated at this hour, anyhow, he'd probably put away a lot more work than usual.

With that thought, he slipped from his berth and made his way to the rec room for some energon.

« × »

Though he was continually aware of the fact that Sideswipe would always be at least partially incomprehensible to him (and that he'd adjusted to that fact), Prowl was amazed at how the Lamborghini could surprise him. Not much did, and even the embodiment of chaos that Sideswipe could sometimes be didn't stop the tactician from being able to keep the twin's patterns of activity arranged in a neatly arranged package. Granted, a somewhat erratic package that didn't always keep its borders, but still, something manageable.

And then on occasion, Sideswipe would waltz along and turn things on their heads completely.

Prowl wasn't sure what could have possibly tipped off the frontliner as to his lack of constructive recharge, but when Sideswipe strolled into his office with brazen nonchalance - as usual - it was earlier than normal, and he seemed more... subdued?  _That_  was unusual, his younger lover wasn't typically so subtle.

Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something else, but Prowl interrupted him before he could utter the first sound, not even glancing up from the datapad before him. "Sideswipe. What's wrong?"

Pausing in surprise, the Lamborghini just stared at the tactician for a moment, before he settled back in his chair, gaze steady on the mech before him. He cocked an optic ridge. "I could ask the same of you."

Prowl's features remained bland, but he looked at the red mech. "I am unsure of what you're attempting to reference."

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Of course you are," he muttered. "So, recharging issues don't ring a bell?"

It was Prowl's turn to arch a ridge. "No." Really, where  _did_  this mech get his information? And besides, a night or two a week didn't exactly constitute  _issues_. He was getting plenty of recharge.

"So ol' Red was hallucinating when he saw you up and about at 3:30 this morning? Slag, I know you like to get an early start, Prowl, but I don't think  _that_  early, not even you."

Ah. Red Alert, of course. Undoubtedly Sideswipe had gleaned that information from a "grapevine" so to speak, starting with Red Alert and presumably extending through Inferno and on down. No matter. "So you base assumptions off second- or third-hand information? Hardly conclusive." Turning back to the datapad, Prowl marked a few things off before adding, "Furthermore, how does such a one-time report establish 'issues'?"

"Because he never said anything until he noticed it happened several times," was the quick reply.

Prowl sighed, a single door panel twitching. "And what? I fail to see your point here, Sideswipe. I am getting enough recharge; one or two early mornings I wake up and am unable to go back under. There's no emergency."

A frustrated sigh of his own left Sideswipe's vents. "If our situations were reversed,  _you_  would be sending  _me_  to see Ratchet about it. 'Even just a few cycles a megacycle can erode enough awareness or reaction time to prove catastrophic in battle.'"

Either he'd said something like that before, or the red twin was just that good at imitating him. Honestly, it was hard to tell. Prowl heaved another sigh. "But our situations are not reversed, and no matter how much you tell me I  _should_ , you cannot order me to medbay. I, however, can order you from my office."

Sideswipe shrugged his broad shoulders, giving the Datsun an almost calculating look - something that really  _did_  set off alarm bells. "If that's how you wanna play," he said. Without further comment, he stood and left the room, leaving behind an extremely suspicious Prowl. The Lamborghini wasn't angry - he'd have been able to tell very easily had he been.

No, Sideswipe was plotting something.

_Wonderful._

« × »

To Prowl's half-relieved, half-wary surprise, the rest of the day had gone mostly without a hitch. Sideswipe hadn't turned up more than usual, which was unusual in its own right. The twin was more than likely frustrated. Or, a little voice piped up, he was still plotting. Now  _there_  was an uneasy thought.

Shaking his head, the tactician finished closing up his office and started back for his quarters, almost certainly expecting Sideswipe to explode out of nowhere as though he'd acquired Skywarp's ability. This didn't happen either - again, out of the ordinary. Prowl was sure that soon enough he would know the reason behind these little oddities, whether it was frustration with the tactician's unmoving position on his supposed recharge issues or if the Lamborghini was indeed plotting something.

Well, there was no point  _stressing_  over it. Back at his quarters by now, Prowl engaged the lock on his door and moved towards the berthroom. "Issues" or not, it had still been a long day, and the tactician was very much looking forward to a  _full_  night of recharge.

Except again some hours later, his systems booted up, chronometer flashing 3:25 am at him. Prowl was sure he grimaced; he was  _really_  beginning to dislike those numbers. Optics onlining, he stared into the black for a moment, sighing. Not even the warmth next to him-

Wait.

Frowning and trying to sit up, he found himself unable to move after a certain point. Doorwings flaring in irritation, Prowl flicked on the headlights of his alt-mode, squinting slightly down at his middle.

Sideswipe was there, cuddled close to his lover's frame, one arm slung around the Datsun's waist and impeding his movement. The tactician gazed nonplussed at the slumbering mech. Somehow,  _somehow_ , the red Lamborghini had managed to hack his door's lock and crawl into his berth with him - all without Prowl ever noticing.

He pondered for a further moment. So, this was it? Well. It was marginally less destructive than he'd imagined, at least. As with the previous morning, his systems were completely online and ready to go, but... Tilting his head, Prowl settled back down against the berth, tucking himself against the larger frame. Even if his systems were nonsensically revved and awake, Sideswipe was still very much asleep, and it wasn't fair to deny the red mech his own recharge. Besides, it wasn't as though he needed to leave for a few more hours.

Watching the younger mech recharging, along with the steady thrum of the Lamborghini's systems and the warmth emitted from a frontliner frame, eventually lulled the tactician back into recharge, a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
